


The Boys are Back

by Chocolate_Fondue007



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: BAMF Bilbo Baggins, Bilbo is So Done, Kíli Is a Little Shit, Kíli-centric, M/M, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Time Travelling Bilbo Baggins, Top Kíli, Unrelated Fíli and Kíli
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_Fondue007/pseuds/Chocolate_Fondue007
Summary: Basically, Kíli and Bilbo time travel to fix everything....I love time travel and I love Kíli. Please feel free to take this idea, please just tell me so I can read it.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Fíli & Kíli, Bilbo Baggins & Kíli, Bilbo Baggins/Bofur, Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien), Fíli & Kíli & Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien), Kíli & Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ (if don't want to be confused), I've made some changes to the story :
> 
> \- When going on the quest Bilbo isn't 50, he's a bit younger. Older than Kíli and Fíli, so 40 (7 years above his majority (like 2 years older than Fíli)). And he's definitely not unattractive.
> 
> \- In this story, Fíli and Kíli are just best friends, not brothers. Their names are similar because their parents were really good friends. Fíli is the Thorin's heir. Kíli's parents died after getting kidnapped by orcs on the road. Kíli was with them and he was found 1 week later passed out in a tree with a couple injuries. He never told anyone what happened and got adopted by Dís and Thorin. Kíli was 58 at the time of his parents death (which means he was a teen)...(so no incest)
> 
> \- the dwarven ones concept is not a thing. But dwarves are kinda really sexually repressed and vanilla.
> 
> \- Ori is older than Kíli but younger than Fíli.
> 
> Kíli's age : 77 (physically)/ 137 (mentally)
> 
> Fíli's age : 82
> 
> Ori's age : 79

Kíli opens his eyes feeling weird. Well not weird per say... just different. Warm.

Had he been _sleeping_? No he hadn't slept since his death. But to wake up, he must've been sleeping!

The dwarf sits up quickly to examine his surroundings. It was his _room_ , back in Ered luin. It had the same blue walls, the same decorations and drawings on the wall. Was he finally in the afterlife? He had spent so long wandering the world as a ghost, what changed? If this was the afterlife, that explained why he wasn't cold. Like he always felt during his time as a ghost. As a ghost, he didn't need to eat, drink or sleep. Not only he didn't need to but he couldn't. It felt didn't feel right, it felt empty. But it wasn't like that now.

In fact, he felt amazing! He no longer felt hollow and wrong. He felt warm, he felt sleepy, he felt...hungry? He felt hungry! Which hopefully meant he could eat again!

He would be able to feel fluffy pastries, tasty meat and vegetables.

He could drink, feel refreshing water going down his throat.

His celebration got interrupted when the the bedroom door opened and Fíli walked in. They hadn't felt the need to knock before entering since childhood. Fíli was standing in front of him. Fíli, as in, his best friend. His _dead_ best friend. This really is the afterlife!

"Oh, you're up! What a surprise" Fíli says with a smirk, "Mom says get up now or you're washing the dishes after breakfast" he continued with mirth.

Kíli can't bring himself to talk. He had been alone so long but standing in front of him was Fíli. Fíli who he had _missed_ so much. Fíli who he hadn't seen since his death. He stares ans stares, loosing himself in a memory.

**_They were in Erebor. Thorin was succumbing to the gold sickness and war was looming at their doorstep. They were standing at the top of the stone wall they had built, pondering their future, when Fíli turned to him and hesitantly said._ **

**_"Kíli, I have realised that- I love you, i-in more than- a friend way"._ **

**_Fíli looked very nervous, Kíli realises. Nervous and sincere. He takes Fíli's hands in his own, which he realises were shaking._ **

**_"I love you too" Kíli whispered, a smile replacing the frown._ **

**_Kíli had only recently realised his feelings for Fíli weren't platonic. But looking back, his love was very obvious. He didn't understand why it took him so long see it._ **

**_Fíli smiles and kisses him, his hand in Kíli's hair. They both didn't have much experience so it was sloppy. But as messy as the kiss was, it was also wonderful. It felt so right, with Fíli's lips on his._ **

"Kíli? Are you ok?" Said Fìli, confused.

He realises he was still staring at Fíli. Taking in every detail he dearly missed. He slowly gets up from his bed. Fíli had mentioned Dìs earlier, Dís who Kìli watched die too during his time as a ghost. He had missed her. She had been a mother to him since his parents death. Her and Thorin, which he would also see again!

He walked towards Fíli, a big smile on his face, tears streaming down his cheeks and hugged him.

"Kee, are you ok?" Fíli says softly in his ear. "Did you have a nightmare?" He continued.

"A nightmare?" Kíli asks confused. A nightmare?

Why would Fíli be so confused to be joined in Mahal's halls? This is Mahal's halls...right? What else could it be? As he parts from his lover, he looks around the room once more.

There were drawings he had made himself on the wall. Of his family, of landscapes and trees. All of which he never thought he was going to see again.

His desk was a mess. It was covered in papers from his lessons and pages he had scribbled on for reminders.

He spots a calender next to his desk. The same calender he had at home. The home he never returned to. This was the calender he had before the quest to Erebor.

He looks at the date, the next day was circled, marking it as important. He remembers doing that. He remembers being so excited for the quest, not knowing of the horrors they would encounter.

He turns back to Fíli and examines him once again. A scar was missing. A scar on his neck he had gotten on the journey to Erebor when they fell in the goblin caves.

What the hell? He looked to the calender once again and comes to an uncertain conclusion.

He had somehow traveled back in time. And from confused look on Fíli's face, his lover did not. Fíli didn't remember their adventures and their encounters. Fíli didn't remember their confessions. He didn't even know he was in love with Kíli yet!

Kíli has to live the quest to Erebor once again. But that meant he had the chance to change things for the better. He could save everyone.

He could save Fíli and Thorin from Azog. He could save Ori and Balin from the Balrog in Moria. He could save Dís from her death, caused by grief and depression. He could save Bilbo from the ring. He could save the world from the ring!

Shit, this is going to be complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

A day had passed and the past was already proving itself as quite a challenge. Yesterday, after realizing his predicament, Kíli had to convince Fíli that _yes_ , he was okay and that he only had a particularly disturbing nightmare. 

When he first saw Dís, his eyes had teared up and he hugged her. He didn't care how out of character it was for young Kíli, he was too happy to see her. She, understandably, had been confused and concerned. She and Fíli sometimes shot him looks of concern after that.

But he would work on his young Kíli impression later. Right now, there are more important things at hand. They leave for the quest today and he needs to finish packing. He's already packed everything he did last time. Last time, he had decided to travel _extremely_ light. He had inevitably regretted that desision twice over after there many eventful encounters. He didn't even bring a sword last time, only a few daggers and his trusty bow. This time, he is more prepared. He mentally checks off everything as he seals his bag. Sword, daggers, bow, arrows, spare clothes, oilskins...oilskins! He remembers, in the beginning of this journey, it rains for almost _seven_ days straight. He grabs the oilskins and puts it in his bag when he realises he still wasn't dressed. He had been so distracted by packing, he forgot! Kíli internally facepalms and moves to get his clothes when he hears a thump noise from Fíli's room. Kíli pauses and walks to Fíli's room to check on him.

"Are you okay?" Kíli asks as he arrives to his lover's bedroom. His eyes widen as he looks around. The room was a mess!

"No I'm not! I've never been on such a long quest before, what else do I bring?" Fíli exclaims, slightly hysterical.

Kíli stares at him, bewildered. Last time around, Kíli didn't see Fíli this anxious at all. In fact, _Fíli_ was the one to find _Kíli_ in his room debating what to bring. Kíli had taken longer to pack last time, he supposes. Before coming to see Kíli last time, the blonde was probably just as he is now.

Kíli walks to the other's bag and inspects it's contents.

"No, yes, yes, no..." he mutters as he throws items behind him and leaves others in the bag.

"What are you doing?!" Asks Fíli standing beside him.

"Helping you" Kíli responded simply.

"Go get your oilskins, this will be a long journey and it may rain for multiple days, we can't predict how much we'll need it. Better be safe than sorry" he continues, giving Fíli his bag.

"Other than that, it seems okay" says Kíli giving Fíli a winning smile. He would make Fíli fall in love with him again and it will not be without charm.

Fíli was going through the bag's items, a bewildered expression on his face. When he finishes, he looks up at Kíli, a greatful smile on his face.

"Thanks but since when do you know so much about traveling?" The blond asks, curious.

Shit, how would he explain that?   
"Well-" before he could come up with a suitable explanation, he turns his arm and hits an old cup of tea on the desk. It spills all over his night shirt. At least he is still in his night clothes, he thinks. 

He takes off his ruined night shirt and turns to Fíli. He was about to leave to his own room when he notices the blond staring at him. He looks down at himself but doesn't notice anything out of the ordinary. He was about to question this when he notices that Fíli's cheeks were turning red.

They had seen eachother shirtless and naked countless times before. Maybe Fíli was only now noticing his attraction to him?

Then it hits him, dwarves are not the most... promiscuous of beings. It was never talked about and all very vanilla. During his time as a ghost, Kíli had been a bit of a pervert at times. He had learned a lot about sex. Techniques, what he himself prefered and more. So it was entirely reasonable that Fíli was reacting this way to this realization.

The blond was incredibly adorable flustered like that. If the sight of Kíli shirtless was affecting him so, well...  
Kíli will have a lot of fun _seducing_ him.

Kíli looks at Fíli, a smirk forming on his face. He ran his fingers through his hair, stretches and closes his eyes. Letting out a groan, he flexes his muscles slightly.

When he opens his eyes once again, Fíli was absolutely red. The blond was still staring at him, his mouth slightly open.

-

"I'm going to go get dressed, we're supposed to meet uncle Thorin outside soon" Kíli says as he walks to Fíli, invading his personal space. He tilts his head, brows furrowing.

"Fíli, are you okay? You look red" Kíli says. Fíli feels his heart go even faster when Kíli's hand moves to touch his forehead.

Tingling sensations went through his body as he felt the hand on his forehead.

"Wow! You're burning up, are you sick?" He asks, looking at Fíli through his eyelashes.

"N-no, I'm not sick! I'm fine!" Exclaims Fíli, stuttering slightly. His face was on fire. Kíli's chest and face was so close to him, he didn't know what to do.

"Ok, if you say so" says Kíli, skeptically as he walks back to his room.

Ok, what was that? Fíli asks himself as he watches his best friend leave.

Since when did he find so Kíli attractive? 

Fíli shook himself and tried to think of other things as he makes sure his bag is organised. 

His thoughts wander but seemingly inevitably go back to Kíli. The dark haired dwarf had started acting weird yesterday morning after that nightmare. He had hugged him like he hadn't seen him in years! Then he had done the same to mom afterwards! 

It wasn't just that either. He seemed more serious now. Fíli has caught him multiple times, looking like he was thinking very deeply about something. No matter how much Fíli asks, Kíli always says something like "it's nothing" or obvious lies like "just thinking of how breakfast was wonderful this morning".

Though breakfast had been weird as well. During every meal, Kíli now seemed to be acting like he hadn't eaten anything good in days! He would make noises that would make Fíli's face red like this morning.

Whatever it was going on with Kíli, he would find out soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad writing.
> 
> Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my grammar or typos, english isn't my first language.
> 
> Also sorry if the story and writing generally sucks.


End file.
